Love is Blind
by IllogicalMuse
Summary: When Kurenai becomes blind for a short while, Kakashi take care of her, but will she ever find out? Oneshot. Read and review, please. Criticize if you must. :


Love is Blind

By: Chareon

---

Kurenai shifted her body; she could feel the warmth of the sun's rays seeping through her window. She squinted lazily, trying to look around her, but all she could see was darkness. Thoughts flooded her mind, she was probably dreaming; or it was still night time. It was unlikely, though, because she felt very warm. It was usually cool and chilly during Konoha nights.

What was wrong with her? She tried rubbing her eyes, seeing if it would make things better. Nothing. Darkness, still. She tried to stay cool, but to no avail and Kurenai began to panic. '_What's wrong with me!'_ Then she realized that she was probably blind. But why? And how? She doesn't remember doing anything that would cause her eyes to be in this state. Whatever, she was a ninja, and she tried to stand up with her might; but Kurenai stumbled and fell; she was weak. _'What is happening to me!' _It was useless, no one would find her there.

She can neither see nor move. She couldn't expect Asuma to just pop and help her out, for he was n a mission. Yes, she remembered – she even bade him goodbye just the other night. Now she has no one. And she let out a deafening scream.

---

Kakashi winced. He thought he heard something, but then he took it as another imagination. He was worrying about Kurenai too much - sure she didn't report that early morning, but it was normal, she was probably just tired or something and overslept. But still, knowing Kurenai… She wasn't the type of person who slacks of at work. Yeah, in all the years he had known her, never did she slack off even once. That's it, he couldn't sit still and read his Icha Icha Paradise anymore. His qualms got the best of him, and he decided to check up on her, ending their training early that day.

---

'What if no one finds me here?' Kurenai was in tears already, and she didn't mind crying; after all, no one could see her. All of a sudden, a strong gruff voice rang in her ear, "Kurenai!" the first person who came into her mind was Asuma, and she let out a shout of joy, "Oh Asuma! I'm so glad you came.. I thought I was going to die here and.. and…" – she fainted.

---

Kakashi rushed to her side. It was a good thing that he came, after all. So his hunch was right, Kurenai wasn't well. He didn't mind her calling him Asuma.. What mattered to him now is how he will take care of her until she gets well. He carried her almost lifeless body to her bed. She probably crawled towards the door before her strength ran out.

She was definitely a strong woman, and that was one of the many reasons why he admired her so. Yes, he did. Kakashi had been asking himself the very same question for quite a while now. Did he really like Kurenai? Or was she just a friend? If she was, then why does he feel this tingle of envy whenever he sees her with Asuma? Is that because of friendship, too? Oh whatever. Even if it was love, there was nothing he could do. Kurenai obviously loved Asuma. But he couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, Kurenai was likewise attracted to him, too. Nah. It was better to get rid of those thoughts, he decided; Kakashi devoted himself to her aide.

---

When Kurenai woke up, she could feel the damp and wet cloth on her head; then she realized that Asuma had come to her rescue when she felt like dying. Oh, she was falling for him. It wasn't originally like this. Of course she was attracted to him, too, but there was someone else… Kakashi's usual carefree personality has caught her eye for years.

Even though she believed that she was beautiful, she still thought that it wasn't enough for a man like Kakashi…. So she settled for Asuma. Hey, he was there when she needed someone, right? Even though he was on a mission… Wait! Asuma was on a misson! Could he have retreated just to be by her side? Well, that was awfully sweet of him. She did like him, this she couldn't deny; but she couldn't help but wish that it was Kakashi who was taking care of her, not Asuma. Kurenai sighed and tried sensing if Asuma was still around, after kicking herself mentally.

---

Kakashi went out to look for Tsunade; Kurenai is unwell and she deserved the BEST doctor.

"Fine, Kakashi, I'll drop by after I finish this paperwork… You can go ahead. Just tell her to rest; and I think it would be wise to stay by her side."

"Kay. Thank you very much, Hokage-sama… Err… But there is this one favor I want to ask of you…"

Tsunade looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

"Don't tell her it was me."

And Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade sighed, "That idiot… Why won't he just tell her?"

---

Kurenai was still thinking about Kakashi when she heard Asuma return. He probably wouldn't like it if he found out that Kurenai was thinking about other men. She heard him approach her room, he probably brought something for her to eat.

"Here, Kurenai, open you mouth."

Kurenai's empty eyes widened, that didn't sound like Asuma at all! The voice sounded like Kakashi's. What was happening? Was she becoming deaf, too?

"Who… Who are you?" she asked him.

"That doesn't matter. Now open your mouth, I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since this morning."

He was right, and that made her hungry again. She opened her mouth, wide enough to let him feed her. But who was this person? She wanted to know. Kakashi and Asuma were both stubborn, so whoever was feeding her would probably never tell her unless he wants her to know.

---

To Kakashi, the feeling of feeding Kurenai was swell. Since he couldn't be near her whenever Asuma was around, he cherished the moment. He loved being with Kurenai; he felt at ease. It was as if his body was relaxing.

---

After feeding her, Kakashi decided that it was time to wash her body. He knew that Kurenai hated not being able to take a shower at least once a day. He took a basin and a cloth – the one he used for her head. He dipped the cloth into the basin and cleansed Kurenai, without removing her clothes. It was not difficult to keep his lust when he was with her. No, it was not difficult at all. Because Kakashi respected her with his heart, and he felt no urges of whatsoever at all.

---

Kurenai was really thankful now. This person really did know her well. It must be Asuma! …But that voice…

---

Kurenai was yet again asleep when Tsunade arrived.

"You're late."

"Give me some credit, will you, Kakashi? That paperwork almost killed me!"

Kakashi shrugged, "I was just kidding. Ehehehe…"

---

"Alright, done! It's just due to stress. All I recommend id more rest."

"Really, thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, it's nothing. Err, Kakashi…"

His gaze was fixed on the sleeping Kurenai, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you just tell her?" Tsunade followed the his gaze.

Kakashi shook his head and laughed, "You want me to die?"

Tsunade chuckled, "You might regret not telling her, you know."

Kakashi remained quiet, then they heard a voice calling out to Asuma.

Tsunade's brow went higher than before, "Asuma?"

"Well…"

"Kakashi… Stop making yourself suffer."

And she was gone.

Kakashi rushed back in, just in time to find Kurenai trying to sit.

'_At least she regained some strength…'_ he said to himself.

Kakashi helped her sit down, his hands on her shoulders; Kurenai felt him and she smiled; she finally knew.

---

It was another Monday morning and the three jounins were in the hokage's office. Kurenai could finally see again, and Asuma had just returned from his mission, without knowing anything.

They were sitting together, opposite Kakashi. Kakashi was just glad that Kurenai was okay now, and he does not need to worry.

Tsunade came out of her office and called Asuma. She wanted him to report about the mission, but before she left when him, she winked at Kakashi.

---

They were alone now, Kurenai and Kakashi. Just the two of them, without saying anything. After a while, Kurenai got tired of waiting and decided to leave. When she was about to go out of the door, she stopped and turned around, then walked towards Kakashi.

'_Oh nooo.. Now what?'_ was all he could think of.

She reached for his mask and pulled it down, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. The receiver would never know that her kiss was of endless passion, but she didn't mind.

When she pulled away, she smiled and said, "Thank you."

---

A/N: Yesh, I know that it is fast-paced and not well-written. Short, too.I apologize. It's been a while, huh? I'm starting from scratch so please bear with me. It's quite obvious that I got lazy after a while, huh? XD Sacrifice was better. . Well, it's still KakaKure so… Blah. XD Review please :D


End file.
